No recuerdo en el alma
by Anyara
Summary: Pensamientos tristes sobre tus anhelos, sentimientos que te inundan el alma sin saber si tendrán un final feliz... InuYasha Kagome, one shot...


**No recuerdo en el alma**

"…No recuerdo en el alma, una noche tan fría como esta, no se en que momento me deje arrastrar hasta este oscuro rincón del cual no me atrevo a salir,…

Había encontrado la muchacha en su interior, un manantial de hermosas frases que nacían sin restricción, como no sabia que hacer con todas ellas, comenzó a ordenarlas en hojas de papel, llenaba las blancas paginas con sueños que anhelaba en su interior y se deleitaba creando montañas de ilusiones, pero ya no le bastaba solo con convertirlas en lectura, necesitaba compartirlas con otras almas, así que comenzó a dejarlas en cada banca, de cada parque que pudo recorrer, para que al paso alguien las pudiera recoger, eran como las hojas de los árboles en Otoño, que poblaban los caminos a través de los prados…Hasta que un día, en su despreocupado recorrido, alguien le llamo, ¿hey, tu, creaste esto, le dijo, ella no podía entender como sus palabras, que brotaban con tanta naturalidad de ella, pudieran causar tal asombro en otro ser… si, le respondió, inquieta , y sintió que su sendero podía esperar, mientras escuchaba el canto de la voz que la había detenido… se sentó, sobre el pasto, junto a él, en la banca de aquel parque que le correspondía, … lo observaba curiosa, mientras el sentía que podía contarle todo, de su vida,… ella vio, como una lagrima surcaba el rostro de aquel hombre, aquella diminuta gota, le hablaba de un dolor profundo y descarnado, de súbito, se encontró abrazando a aquel desconocido, con una necesidad increíble de protegerlo y contarle hermosas historias que mitigaran su dolor, olvido el tiempo y su sendero, solo quería cubrir con sus alas a aquel espíritu que considero tan hermoso, … no supo como, ni en que momento había abandonado su misión de guardián, para, entregarse el calido arrullo de los besos que el le entregaba, agradeciéndole su compañía… ella volvió a ser humana, para él, después de haber dejado esa condición, la ultima ves que había tenido que unir los trozos de su alma… se entrego a ese hombre, en una extraña y hermosa noche, calida y plena, amando cada centímetro de su ser… Tampoco recordaba una noche tan sublime en mucho tiempo…

Cuando Kagome comprendió que había usurpado un lugar que estaba reservado para alguien mas, no soporto el dolor, de tener que volver a recoger cada pedacito de su corazón , que manchaba con un rojo tinte el pasto, no podía culparlo, ella debió preverlo, pero de todos modos sus ilusiones se habían esfumado una vez más… y desde entonces se quedo ahí, el ese oscuro rincón de su habitación, descalza y con su largo cabello cubriendo su rostro, oculta de las emociones que la dañan… en el jardín de él, no han dejado de caer las hojas de un gran árbol, todas ellas grabadas con pequeños versos de ilusión, lagrimas aun caen de su alma… oculta en ese rincón, sabia que era su culpa…pero no se arrepentía de haberse detenido en el camino…mas continuaba asustada, tratando de encontrar el valor, para seguir…

De pronto en las penumbras frente a ella, estaba él, InuYasha que le extendía su mano, para levantarla, pero aunque ella quisiera, no tenia las fuerzas e intento mirarlo a aquellos profundos ojos dorados, en los que lograba olvidarse del dolor, pero las lagrimas que caían no se lo permitían, volvió a bajar la mirada y a esconder su cabeza entre sus rodillas que mantenía pegadas al pecho, … cuando sintió como él se poso tras de su debilitada figura, fría como la noche y la pego a su cuerpo, entregándole su calido abrazo, tratando tal ves de decirle que no la abandonaría, pensó en como la veía y en lo bien que se sentía tenerla en sus brazos, pensó, que si su alma algún día, volaría al hogar que ella le tenia…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"**Los ojos entreabre, aquellos ojos tan claros como el día,**

**Y la tierra y el cielo, cuanto abarcan, arden con nueva luz en sus pupilas**

**Ríe, y sus carcajadas tienen notas del agua fugitiva,**

**Llora, y es cada lágrima un poema de ternura infinita.**

**Ella tiene la luz, tiene el perfume, el calor y la línea,**

**La forma engendradora de deseos, la expresión, fuente eterna de poesía."**

**G.A.Becquer**

Nota: Pensemos en esta pequeña historia como solo algo que quise compartir, cosas que me nacen y que quiero que ustedes, mis amigos las lean

Arigatou


End file.
